When Will We Get Home
by captainrexbest35
Summary: in the chapter rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

hello everybody! This is my new cross over. Generator Rex and Starwars: The Clone Wars!

Me: Here's the low down. this is the intro the story will start in the next chapter. We are starting Model United Nations so I can't work on this monday or tuesday or wensday so here is what the story will be about. Since my brother just sprayed me in the eye with fabric softener I am going to owe my credit to my Captain Quay help me out.

Quay: you missed the word "to" And Spottedpelt does not own Starwars: The Clone Wars or Generator Rex.

This story is going to be about Generator Rex, Bobo, and Six who get zapped into the Starwars universe. And i'm going to be in this story. fianally but that's not yet. but i will warn you that me and Captain Rex are rivals. How will the men cope with 2 Rex's? How will I fare with Rex? And will General Spottedpelt get better so she can lead the 566th? (my battalion)


	2. Chapter 1: Here we go again

Hi guys if this turns out to have quite a few mistakes don't blame me. Blame my brother because he sprayed me in the eye with fabric softener and now i can barley see out of my left eye. Please bare with me on this. Quay will be helping me out. Along with a few others in my battalion

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Starwars: The Clone Wars or Generator Rex. Only her OCs. Here we go. Oh and my battalion is the 566th.

Kinks: Also the sickness that Denal had came from the slave days

Me: But that is an entirely different story for an entirely different time.

**Generator Rex's pov**

We had just come back from fighting Van Kleiss when all of a sudden our vehicle flipped and slammed into a tree. All I remembered before I blacked out was Six calling my name.

When I woke up I found we were in a cell of some. "About time you woke up Rex." Six's voice said to my right. Bobo was on the floor curled up sleep. "Don't worry, Six I'll have us outta here in no time. I connected with my nanites building Smack Hands. I smashed my hands into the door only to bounce right off and hit the floor. " Ouch, what the heck?"

" 'Bout time you were up. The captain wants to speak with ya'." A new voice said from outside the force field door. " Who are you and are you working for Van Kleiss or Black Night?," Six said.

**Captain Rex's pov**

General Skywalker had sent me as soon as the trooper had contacted us. Once I made it to the detention level the trooper on guard duty opened the cell and I stepped inside. The door closed behind me. " Who are you, and who are you working for?" One of them asked. I decided to play it cool for the moment. " I was gonna ask you the same thing." "Name's Six this is Rex and that's Bobo. We work for Providence."

" Someone say my name?" The monkey sat up as he spoke. " Who's your friend Rex?" " Hmm, Providence, never heard of it." The one with my name spoke next," Come on we fight EVOs. All over the TV? " I shook my head. " Never heard of 'em " " Then where are we?" _Okay I think it's about time I answer his questions. _" Well in simplest terms. We're on board the _Resolute._"

I tapped the door signaling the guard to let us out. As we walked up to the bridge the boy with my name spoke. " You know we never got your name." "Rex," I said simply. "What?" He looked me confused. I sighed," My name is 'Rex'."

"Oooohh." I rolled my eyes beneath my helmet then removed it as we approached the door to the bridge. " Do not speak unless spoken to. Be respectful. These are my superiors and I don't intend on paying for your mistakes." I pulled my helmet on and walked through the door to be greeted by a chorus of " Attention! Captain on deck!" The crew on the bridge with an exception of my general, his padawan, the admiral, and the troops piloting the ship. " At ease."

I had realized as we entered Skywalker had signed off a transmission. I wondered who he was talking with. "Rex our guests will have to bunk with you. The 566th is coming for a visit." My jaw dropped beneath my helmet. "Now who are our guests?" As Six, Rex, and Bobo introduced themselves I silenced my helmet and cursed in every lauguage I knew, which happened to be 3: Basic, Mando'a, and Vampiran. " You're dismissed, Captain." I nodded afraid I might say something bad.

I signaled for them to follow me and strode out of the bridge at speed my hands clenching and unclenching themselves. Rex was struggling to keep up with me, but I did not acknowledge this. I have my own room but Skywalker was staying in it due to his room being destroyed during the last battle. My roommate, Denal, and I were now staying in one of the of the empty barracks. But that wasn't what had sparked my anger.

The 566th Captain Quay and I were rivals. Had been rivals ever since well we met. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. I pushed Quay to the back of my mind. At the moment Denal was extremely sick. I stepped into my room. "This is the most boring room I've ever seen." Rex said behind me. Denal was sitting up in his bunk. He looked very pale. "You should be grateful you have a bed to sleep in and not in a cell." He rasped. His eyes were bright with fever. " Denal you should be resting." My voice was soft with concern.

" I..," He broke off with a loud bout of coughing. I pushed him gently back against his pillow. " Rest, brother," I said firmly. Denal had caught a severe virus from that stupid slave mission. If only we hadn't been pulled back in time most of my men would not be in the condition they were in. We'd been through worst at the Holocaust, but if it hadn't been for Harriet Tubman we all would be dead.

" Great we're in the room with a sick man. Shouldn't he see a doctor?" I clenched my fists. " He has and it's not his fault he's sick. It's Rex's." I spun around as Quay walked in. My eyes narrowed and I had the urge to bash in that face of his. He took the few steps that brought us face to face. When I spoke my voice was oddly calm, " Leave and I won't have to bash you're face in." He laughed. "Me, leave? I haven't even met you're new friends. I'm sure they would want to meet a better captain than me." My eyes changed from the brown they were to deep red showing that I was angry.

I slammed my fist into his face. The blow caused him to stagger back. " Bah you'll pay for that, but I think I'd prefer a fair match. You and me, one-on-one, tonight." I had known that he was gonna call one-on-one, and I wasn't gonna back down. The last time he called one-on-one I refused because I was having my worst day in my life. As much as I dispised him I didn't want to kill him. " You're on."

A/N: yeah cliffhanger. One-on-one if you want one of you're characters to be in Quay's line feelfree to leave it in a review. I already have characters for rex so thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: He's going down

me: Hello again guys. disclaimer quay oh wait he's in the story. who's not? Oh well i'll just borrow someone.

Travis: How did I get here?

me: I'm borrowing you to do the disclaimer because my disclaimer people are in the story.

Travis: Oh. in that case. Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Generator Rex. She also does not own me because I belong to LongLiveTheClones.

Me: thanks Travis. One-on-one is in this chappie folks. I think.

Travis: in that case can I stay?

Me: Sure thing Travis, but you have to ask LongLiveTheClones. On with this crazy story.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Rex's pov<strong>

" So, what's one-on-one? And who was he?" Rex asked me as soon as Quay left. I took a deep breath and blew it out. " That was Captain Quay of the 566th Legion. We are enemies. One-on-one is something we do when we get into a fight so that it's fair, but there are only certain occasions in which you can call it."

The word was going to spread fast. It always did. I needed someone for my slot. Denal was sick so he couldn't take it. At first I considered Chopper. " I'm going to get something to eat. You hungry?" My voice was calm though my eyes were still that angry red. Denal looked at me, his hazel eyes pleading.

" I'll ask Coric to bring you something." I said gently. My eyes softened and returned to their normal shade of brown. Denal sank into an uneasy sleep, and I pulled his blanket up to his chin. Bobo seemed to perk up at the mention of food.

" I'm starving. Let's eat. Soo, what kind of food do you have here?" That monkey was quite cheerful for him not knowing where he was. I sighed and walked out the door. After all of us exited the room I locked it. I wouldn't put it past Quay to try something. He had done it before. That's why he had challenged me to one-on-one. He had broke into my room and found my journal.(Yes, I keep a journal and don't ask why.) Well, let's just say the journal didn't have good things about Quay in it.

I completely ignored the monkey's question as we made our way to the messhall. It wasn't too crowded. A couple of Quay's men were there but the majority was from the 501st. I took them through the line and sat down with Coric, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Tup, and Dogma. " Coric, will you take Denal something when you're finished?"

" Of course, Sir." The other said. Rex sat down next to me. That was fine just as long as I wasn't sitting by the monkey. " Who's this?" Dogma asked His question wasn't answered right away because Hardcase said," I told you monkeys eat anything."

They laughed and Kix rolled his eyes." You would only know because you are one."

" They only monkey I see around here is me," Bobo said. " Hey you wanna know what's funny. His name's Rex and his is too soo," He didn't even finish the sentence before Six told him to shut up and eat.

I noticed Quay's eyes travel over to our table. He tapped the trooper next to him and whispered something in his ear. The trooper laughed then stole a glance at me. I glared back at him.

" I'll be there, Captain. In the slot. " Fireblaze said sitting down at my table. We normally just call him Blaze or Fire B.

" You know we'll all be there." Jesse said from where he was sitting.

I nodded. They were against Quay because I was against him, and he was an annoying piece of shit. I really didn't want to fight him, but I didn't want to be darned a coward. If I were to go down, Fireblaze would take my place. It was not wise to make him mad. That's why his name is Fireblaze. He'll blaze up in the next moment. Hardcase had been my second choice for the slot, but Fireblaze was just as good. That, and he owed Quay something.

Quay had exsposed his secret of being a physic the last time he had been here. That had put Blaze at risk of reconditioning. Only quick thinking from Shaquitta had saved him. She had said that it was just a rumor going around, and that it was not true. He was going down. Blaze had nearly lost his life. I was not going to let Quay get away with that so easily.

" Hey guys. I know a good way to annoy Quay." I whispered. They leaned in closer. " Sing the most annoying song in the world and call him Daquaiveon. It completely irritates him." I said chuckling.

" So what did he ever do to you?" The other Rex asked.

"He's an annoying piece of shit." Tup said. I laughed.

" That's true, Tup." Ahsoka said. " Hey Rex. I've finally gotten away from Skyguy." She rolled her eyes and took a seat.

Before I could say anything back the other Rex dove under the table shouted something about 'girl evo' or something like that. I raised one eyebrow. Ahsoka gave me a 'What the fuck' look.

" You're scared of a girl?" Tup asked.

" Technically speaking, yes, yes I am." He said.

" Get from under there, Kid." Six said. He reached a hand under the table and pulled him back into his seat.

" Really Six?" he said. " I'm not a kid." All eyes were looking at him like he was crazy.

" You certainly act like one." I muttered to myself.

" Are you certain you want to go against him, Captain?" Coric asked. " Your leg is still recovering."

That was true. I was still recovering from the last battle when I took a shot to the leg. " Yeah I'm sure, Coric."

" I'm going to go see if Spotu will give me a mani/pedi. See ya later guys." Ahsoka said bounding out of the mess.

_I hope I'm ready for this._

* * *

><p>Me: okay i know what i said earlier but I'm going to postpone it til next chapter because of my typing limit.<p>

Quay: That sucks.

Me: Shut up. Read, review and all that. Arrivederci!


End file.
